Chocolate the Flying Puppy
Chocolate is a little flying Chihuahua pup, like Chip, and is Crystal's partner. Even though he is purple and not brown, and likes cookies more than chocolate, he still likes the name Chocolate, so the name has stayed. Story of How he met Crystal In birth Chip: *Remembering times with Sonic* Sonic. Egg forms Chip: Go, protect his friend, for eternity until you die, protect Crystal the Raccoon. Now go! A little flying puppy that looks like Chip pops out. Chip: Go find her, this is farewell for our meeting, find Crystal, if you can. Little puppy is thrown to the surface, unconscious. Crystal is walking along a path. THUMP! Crystal: What was that? Little pup(Chocolate): Urrgh.... I... have to find... Crystal...Where... is she?... Crystal finds Chocolate Crystal: Oh! Are you alright? Little pup: Huh?!... No... Crystal: Oh dear... I'll be right back. Runs to get healing material. Crystal: Hey, I brought some stuff for you! Little pup: Okay... Heals Crystal: Now, who are you? I'm Crystal, Crystal the Raccoon! And you are? Little pup:(Looks like I didn't have to look far, I found her) I... don't have a name. But my task... it was to find you, and I succeeded. Can I be your partner? Crystal: Okay. I have an idea! Why don't I name you Chocolate! It goes with your soft personality and voice! And two of my partners already are named after food as well, why not continue that trend? Chocolate: Okay. I like that. Let's be friends forever! Crystal: Okay!!! END Relationships with Other Characters ﻿Friends/Allies Crystal the Raccoon(best friend, partner) Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Ivy the Cat and Lightningbolt Pit the Raccoon and Chippi (love interest) Stretch the Cat Selena the Cat Skippe the Dog Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Chip(only during early life, was the one who gave him his task) Light the Fox Kayla Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Emmilie the Hedgehog and Natasha Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Stretch the Cat Querrell the Chameleon Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Love Interest Chippi the Flying Puppy Abilities ﻿He can fly because of the wings on his back, and can summon different power from his bauble, more so than Chip, but different and less powerful, like being able to glow at a very bright light to stun others, or even sneaking around invisibly, or summon power in the form of light, as Chip passed his power down by only a small amount when he was being born, so he retains a few of Chips abilities and strengths, but has a few variations in differentiation. He also protects Crystal with a special invisible shield that protects against darkness, so she can't be possessed or turn into a werecoon. The same goes for himself. P﻿ersonality ﻿He is very nice and kindhearted, and can worry about others a little too much, and is a little timid, but only when it is necessary, and is very protective, as he was given the task to be with and protect Crystal from Chip. He is also very energetic. Quotes﻿ What?-when he is confused Let the light show begin!-when he's excited Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed ﻿He appears in SR:GU, but only in Crystal's attack. His appearance doesn't change much, but he does wear some dark green sunglasses in the same style as Sonic's, but other than that, he is still the same. He takes his light controlling abilities to lengths, as he uses it to blind other races while Crystal side-attacks them, with Crystal gaining speed in the process. Gallery Old Design ﻿ Chocoklate.jpg|Chocolate 26082011(075).jpg|Super Chocolate and Cold Crystal 26082011(051).jpg|Chocolate and Crystal(riders look) 26082011(076).jpg|Team Ice together! 23102011(001).jpg|Chocolate and Crystal Chocolate.jpg chocolatetheflyingpuppy.jpg|Chocolate chocolatescanner1.jpg Chocolatescanner2.jpg Team ice.jpg|Team Ice(current, except Crystal and Chocolate) Teamicerunning.jpg|Team Ice running New Design chocolateredesign.jpg Teamicecurrent.jpg|Team Ice, current Crystalandchocolate1.jpg Chocolatetheflyingpuppy123.jpg|First drawing of him in this design. Chocolatetheflyingpuppy1.jpg Teamice.jpg|Team Ice Theraccoonsandthedogs.jpg|Him with the others. chocoandchippi.jpg|Chocolate and Chippi talking.... chocochippi.jpg|Choco and Chippi angry at something. chocolateartwork.jpg chocosad.jpg|Choco sad for some reason. Category:Dogs Category:Flying Type Characters Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Photomancers Category:Photokinetics Category:Canines Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters